More Than Just A Mod Soul
by Mariko6
Summary: Why can’t Nova come out of his gigai? When he goes to see Urahara, after almost getting killed by a weak hollow, about his defective gigai, he learns something that may change his little modified life forever... Nova/Rangiku Ch.3 up!
1. Mod Soul No More!

Summary: Why can't Nova come out of his gigai? When he goes to see Urahara, after almost getting killed by a weak hollow, about his defective gigai, he learns something that may change his little modified life forever. What happens when a mod soul becomes more than just a mod soul?

Pairing: NovaxRangiku Motsumoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Though, I do own Nova's cute little green heart

Note: For those who may be confused, his name is Nova, not Noba. The only reason it's pronounced with a "b" in the Japanese version is because "b"s and "v"s sound alike. If you call Nova, Noba, then you should also call Lirin, Ririn, because that's how it's pronounced in the Japanese version. See where I'm getting at? Ririn isn't her name, and Noba isn't his.

In Chad's apartment, Nova had been put in his stuffed turtle for the night and sat next to his gigai. He didn't require sleep, nor did any of the other modified souls, so he was content on making sure nothing happened to Chad while he slept. For most of the night, it was quiet, giving him time to daydream about the well-endowed woman he had grown accustomed to zipping his mask to.

Her sparkling eyes and charming attitude would have made his heart thump… if he had one. Even as a modified soul, he had emotions and could feel pain, or at least, something that resembled pain. Right now, he was feeling that pseudo pain in the very core of his little green pill. She could never love something like him.

Suddenly, a light shone across Chad's window. It came again. And again. Curious as to what could be disturbing the dark, Nova climbed onto the bed and peeked outside. The light came and Nova found himself blinded.

"Nova? Nova!" Striking green eyes shot open to the face of Chad. Carefully sitting up, the bewildered mod soul looked down at his gigai. How did he get into it? Had Chad put him there? But he would've remembered… right?

"How did I get into my gigai?" Nova looked up at Chad, who looked just as confused as Nova felt. A shrug was the only answer he needed for now. A knock on the door signaled the start of a new, busy day. Orihime and Claude had come to get them to go to Urahara's place.

The door opened and Orihime smiled sweetly, Claude hanging in his usual place at her hip, "Good morning! Hope you slept well, Chad." She glanced at Nova and tilted her head, "Why are you in your gigai? It's just a casual meeting, right? Is there something I didn't hear?"

"No. I woke up and found him like that. We're going to ask Urahara about it." Chad said simply, receiving a half-hearted grunt and nod from Nova.

"Hmm?" Claude looked at Nova's face, which seemed a little tired and worn, "Are you alright, Nova?" The red-haired boy just zipped his mask, not happy that his emotions could be read so easily.

The group hadn't even been walking for 5 minutes before a hollow decided to show itself at the near by park. It was already turning out to be a bad day. Chad released his arm while Orihime readied her fairies. Not wanting to be useless, Nova jumped to the top of a telephone poll to pull its attention away from a wandering soul. Fortunately, it worked. Unfortunately, a strange feeling in Nova's midsection made him hesitate. Just as the hollows claw was coming down to cut him from his perch, he teleported away. When he appeared again, it was only a few feet from where he had originally been. The claw not only sent him flying into a wall across the street, but also left two gashes in his clothes and skin.

"Nova!" Chad called to his friend, before shooting a punch right at the hollows mask, breaking it easily. Soon after, he was at Nova's side, pulling him from the rubble. The masked boy was obviously shaken. The pain he felt just then was different, but he couldn't say why. He actually felt as if he could've died right there. He was feeling fear, as well as pain.

"I-I'm fine."

"That's not like you, Nova! Is your gigai acting up?" The odd purse at Orihime's side flailed with consern. With a little support from Chad, Nova stood straight, holding his hand where the hollow had cut him. It stung and there was more blood than usual.

Putting her hands to the clips at the sides of her head, Orihime stepped forward, "Let me heal your injuries quickly."

Again, Nova whispered, "I'm fine."

Urahara's shop was only a few minutes away now and Nova was relatively sure he'd be fine, at least, until they got there. Then, Urahara would be able to repair him.

As the group arrived, they found that everyone else had been there for quite some time already. Ichigo and Lirin, Ishida, Renji, Rangiku, and Yoruichi were all sitting patiently around the table… mostly. Almost immediately, Lirin started squaking, "You know, it's very rude to make people wait like this! We've been here for who knows how long-"

"10 minutes." Ishida said, looking at his watch.

"Shut up, four eyes!" Lirin barked back, "Anyway, as I was saying-" She became quiet, as did everyone else, as Nova came into view, "Oh dear… what happened? Did you run into a hollow?"

Chad helped Nova to the floor and looked to Urahara, "Urahara-san, can you look at Nova's gigai? I think it's dysfunctional."

"Ah, it can't be helped…" The blonde man stood and walked around the table, kneeling next to the injured mod soul, "First of all, let's get you out of this gigai." He tapped Nova's chest with the end of his cane, watching for the little green pill to fly out of his back. It never came. Suddenly, Nova's eyes widened and he leaned over, blood spewing from his mouth and onto the floor. Her clutched at his chest, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Nova!" Many people called out his name and came to his side.

Urahara stepped back, rubbing his scruffy chin, "Well, now, that's quite interesting. Ichigo, take him to the back room so I can give him a full check." In a matter of minutes, the barely conscious Nova was laying on a futon in the back room, Urahara sitting at his side with a few strange tools. Nova's mask was removed, as was his shirt.

The group waited impatiently for any news, all of them staring through the open, rice paper door. Different noises of understanding and curiosity came from the shop owner. Finally, he stood, covering Nova's body with a blanket after wrapping his wounds. Everyone was holding his or her breath.

"Well, as far as I can tell… other than the non-life threatening injuries from the hollow, he's a perfectly healthy boy." He grinned. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and sat back.

Yuroichi stepped up beside Urahara, "That is to say…" The group became tense again, waiting for the news…

"He's human."

Please R&R!


	2. Epiphany In A Teacup

Summary: Why can't Nova come out of his gigai

Summary: Why can't Nova come out of his gigai? When he goes to see Urahara, after almost getting killed by a weak hollow, about his defective gigai, he learns something that may change his little modified life forever. What happens when a mod soul becomes more than just a mod soul?

Pairing: NovaxRangiku Motsumoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Though, I do own Nova's cute little green heart

Note: For those who may be confused, his name is Nova, not Noba. The only reason it's pronounced with a "b" in the Japanese version is because "b"s and "v"s sound alike. If you call Nova, Noba, then you should also call Lirin, Ririn, because that's how it's pronounced in the Japanese version. See where I'm getting at? Ririn isn't her name, and Noba isn't his.

VacantEyes: Nova/Rangiku is one of my favorite pairings. I have others, but I don't feel like I know the characters enough to write them. I also like Rangiku/Histugiya,

Aries With Scythe: Glad you like it! It's been a while since I've written anything, so my writing skills aren't all that good anymore. I'll work hard to better myself. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to critique.

Meng-4-2: You betcha! I've been looking for a story about giving Nova a chance at love, but I think I found one, but it was short, so I decided that I'd do it! (On a mission, lol)

EmoLollipop: You ain't seen nothin' yet, luv. n.n

"He's human."

It was a moment before Renji stepped forward from the group, "You mean, like, his gigai is ok? It hasn't been turned into something? Because, you know, that was kind of obvious." He gave a cocky grin.

Yoruichi sat down, pulling her right knee to her chest, "His gigai is no longer a gigai. He's flesh and blood, body and spirit." There were some noises of people trying to come up with words to say, but no one was able to. Together, they peaked around Yoruichi and Urahara to see how Nova was reacting. It didn't take very long for Nova to realize this and pull the blanket over his face.

Urahara tapped his cane on the floor to get everyone's attention, "Look. I have to contact Soul Society now and I have to keep Nova for observation. I suggest everyone goes wherever they are needed… like school." The students in the room mumbled their displeasure at the word.

"I would like to stay." Chad stood, his eyes diverted, "I feel responsible for… whatever this is."

"I'll stay, as well." Motsumoto stood, straightening her school uniform, "It's not like I have to worry about graduating." She gave a charming smile.

With a exasperated sigh, Urahara straightened his bucket hat and shrugged, "Can't be helped then. The rest of you, get going. Lirin and Claude will also stay here for now."

After a few words of support to Nova, the group left, Nova fell asleep, and the shop became curiously quiet. Chad sat outside the backroom, the door cracked open so he could look in every now and then without disturbing his friend. If anything happened, he wanted to be ready to help. The other two mod souls were nowhere to be seen, probably bickering somewhere outside. Inside the room, Rangiku sat near Nova's head, a magazine in hand. All was quiet until…

Grrubblmmmgggrrhhh…

As the sound reverberated around the room, Nova's face, half covered by the blanket, twisted in discomfort, and his green eyes opened slowly. His eyes adjusted to the light and he looked around the room. This wasn't Chad's room. The scene from earlier played in his head again, reminding him of his current predicament, and the dark skinned woman's words echoed in his head.

_He's human…_

Obviously, the words hadn't sunk in yet. He didn't know whether he should be worried, happy, or what. Again, the strange noise came from his midsection. He rubbed the area, pulling up the blanket to see if anything was amiss.

Suddenly, a face appeared above him, though, it was much more than just a face in his sight. Her caramel hair slipped from her shoulder's hanging in his face, framing her large chest, "So that was you! I was beginning to wonder where that awful noise was coming from." She giggled sweetly, attempting to make a joke.

"Ah, M-Motsumoto-san." He said softly, muffled slightly by the blanket. Her body was more enticing than it ever had been.

Catching himself staring, he averted his eyes and pulled the blanket up to his forehead, having no mask to zip, "Oh no you don't!" She grabbed his hands, pushing them back down to get a good look at his reddening face.

Nova clenched his eyes shut and turned his head away, only making his position cuter for the charming soul reaper. He didn't want anyone to see him like this! … Especially not her. Realizing the embarrassing position she held, Rangiku shifted so she was at his side instead of at his head, "I'm sorry," She cooed cutely, "You're still recovering, so I shouldn't tease you."

The door opened slightly, revealing a concerned Chad, "Is he awake?" Rangiku nodded and fanned him away with her hand.

"Sado-kun, would you mind getting some food from the grocery store? Urahara's refrigerator looks a little empty and Nova needs all the energy he can get right now." The large boy nodded, eager to do anything to help Nova get better. The front door to the shop opened and closed. Chad would be gone for at least ten minutes, which gave Rangiku enough time to pour some tea and help Nova to a sitting position.

Awkward. That was the only word to describe the atmosphere between the female shinigami and male mod-soul-turned-human. Nova held the teacup in his hands, watching the liquid swirl. After a cautious sip, Rangiku cleared her throat.

"Ano, Nova-kun…" His eyes glanced toward her, then back at the tea. He was able to look into her eyes before, when they were trying to save Ururu from the bount, but he hadn't completely realized his feelings for her then, and hadn't really thought of the impossibility of having requited love. The shinigami continued, "You haven't touched your tea!"

A red tinge swept across his face, "I've never had tea before…"

"No way!" Rangiku's eyes widened and she scooted closer, putting her cup down on the floor, "Then you definitely have to try some! It's really good, I promise!" She was in complete suspense, her gaze set on his lips and the teacup.

He was hesitant as he brought it up to his lips. Closing his eyes and he sipped lightly, a slight slurping sound loud in the deafeningly silent room. His eyes opened as if he had just had an epiphany. The taste was strong, yet sweet, but not too sweet. It tasted like some kind of fruit tea, "It's… it's very good."

Rangiku threw her hands in the air, her chest bouncing with her, "Yatta! I knew you'd like it! I just knew it!" As she came down from her excitement, she noticed something, "Oi, if you like something, show it on your face." She put a finger to his cheek and poked it upward, giving him an odd, crooked smile of sorts. As she took her finger away, she was pleased to see that his lips were curved upward in a subtle smile.

A cold, soggy feeling at her knees drew Rangiku's attention to the floor where her spilled teacup laid sideways. In her excitement, she had knocked it over. Acting on instinct, they both reached for it. Their hands ended up one on top of the other in an unexpected way. Their eyes drifted up at the same time, catching each other's eyes, not bothering to remove their hands. An electric sensation ran up both of their arms and through their bodies.

"I'm back." Chad announced, opening the door to the back room, bags of food in his hands. Startled out of their moment, Nova went back to staring at his tea, sipping it just to give himself something to do. Rangiku, was an odd, but strangely happy look on her face, stood and grabbed the bags from Chad's hands.

"Ah, thanks, Sado-kun! Now, could you do me a favor? While I make the food, could you clean up the spill? Really sorry!" She called back to him as she found her way into the kitchen.

"Not a problem." Chad said, grabbing a towel from a cabinet.

As he began wiping up the mess, Nova spoke softly, "She served me tea…" Chad gave him a confused look. What was so strange about being served tea? He stopped cleaning and put his full attention on his friend, "I just realized something a moment ago… the chance I thought was lost to me, a lowly tool… I have that chance… finally…"

Nova put his hand to his chest, a comforted look on his face, "Is it normal… for it to feel like it's going to explode…?" Chad just smiled and nodded. His friend was, truly, more than just a mod soul.

There we have it for the second chapter! I hope you like it! R&R please!


	3. It Takes Strength

Summary: Why can't Nova come out of his gigai? When he goes to see Urahara, after almost getting killed by a weak hollow, about his defective gigai, he learns something that may change his little modified life forever. What happens when a mod soul becomes more than just a mod soul?

Pairing: NovaxRangiku Motsumoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Though, I do own Nova's cute little green heart

Note: For those who may be confused, his name is Nova, not Noba. The only reason it's pronounced with a "b" in the Japanese version is because "b"s and "v"s sound alike. If you call Nova, Noba, then you should also call Lirin, Ririn, because that's how it's pronounced in the Japanese version. See where I'm getting at? Ririn isn't her name, and Noba isn't his.

Meng-4-2: Thanks I hope it does too.

EmoLollipop: Yesh! I like making people who don't smile, smile! I'm hoping he will smile some time in the anime.

kimeeehhh: Thanks ^_^ Here's the next chapter, albeit short and very late.

Bad one: Well, here you go~!

loveromance825: I luv Nova too! Here's the continuation, and the next chapter will be even longer!

darkcrystalwings: I know! It was so hard finding any Nova/Rangiku fics, and most of them were depressing!!! -_-; So, yeah, happy fic for you!

Mel G in the house: Aww, thankies! Cute smiley, btw!

It had been a few hours since Nova had tried his first taste of human food. The experience was interesting to say the least. Odd smells and strong tastes had been a little much to start out with, only ending in Nova making another mess. Fortunately, this mess landed in a disposable trash bag and was quickly disposed of. Soon after, Nova was asleep again.

Rangiku sat near the door of the back room, her hands in her lap, accentuating her chest. Her eyes were downcast though, and had been for quite some time. Chad, like he had been earlier, was sitting on the other side of the door, keeping watch.

"Sado-kun? Was my food really bad?" She asked softly, peaking through the slightly opened rice paper door. The tall mexican-japanese boy looked at her and shook his head.

"I liked it." He said simply.

"Than why did Nova... you know... blleeehhhggg...?" Rangiku's facial expressions and hand motions made Chad chuckle lightly, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Shifting so they he could see her without twisting his neck in circles, he tried to put the words together, "You see, Matsumoto-san... ah... Nova isn't used to human food, his stomach just couldn't handle it. We should probably fix something more simple next time... like rice and fish." His eyes widened when he saw the shinigami eye the former mod soul. "Mastumoto-san... do you have feelings for Nova?"

If it was actually possible for people to jump from their clothes, many men would be happy enough to die, "W-W-What?! What kind of preposterous-!" A noise came from the futon across the floor, making Rangiku realize just how loud she had been a second ago. Starting again, she whispered, "What kind of preposterous ideas do you have running through that head of yours? Do I have feelings for him? Hmph!" She folded her arms across her chest and looked away. Funny thing was, she didn't deny it.

Leaving it at that, Chad stood up and walked out the front door. How long he'd be gone was a mystery, so Rangiku took her chance and scooted closer to Nova. It was perfect. No one was around, Nova was asleep, and she could freely speak her mind.

"Ano... Nova-kun..." She blushed and bit her lip, "I'm sorry. Your first experience with food was bad because of me. I hadn't thought about your limits... I wanted to impress you." She reached out and brushed some hair from his face, "I ended up making a fool of myself..." She put her hand to her face in embarrassment and was surprised to find a wetness down her cheek, "Heh, how childish of me... crying like this..."

A hand brushed past her cheek, catching another tear, "It's not childish to cry... you can cry whenever you feel it necessary." Nova looked up at her sleepily, receiving a surprised stare. She hadn't known that he had stirred already.

"But I need to be strong-" She started, but a firm stare from the boy at her knees silenced her.

"Don't make me say needless things like 'it takes strength to cry'." He gave a small, sleepy smile and took her hand in his, "Stay with me?" Rangiku just nodded, a sweet smile across her lips. Carefully, she laid down next to him on top of the blanket, her fingers still intertwined with his. Almost immediately, both were sound asleep.

Chad silently opened the back door, with Lirin and Claude on his shoulders. All of them had been hoping for this for quite some time. Lirin quietly whispered her boasts about being right and Claude squealed excited gibberish, but Chad made sure to keep them quiet enough to not disturb the couple.

On the other hand, Urahara had a different idea. With a camera in hand, he snuck into the room and took a few pictures, giggling playfully. He couldn't wait to show everyone!

Ok, this was a short chapter, but I'm working on the next part as we speak! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get these up, I've just been really busy with family and school. lol, I'm kind of the family chef and I'm taking a japanese class (which is awesome), but hopefully I'll be writing more. I just started a book called "Odd Thomas" by Dean Koontz, and the details are kind of funny. It's a murder mystery, suspense book, and it inspired me to get this chapter done. Please R&R!


End file.
